


Don't Pay Them Any Mind

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in a relationship with Pietro and the others tease him because he’s such a gentleman when it comes to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pay Them Any Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Tumblr. For more works by this author, visit her at the same url on Tumblr.com

He always opened the door for you, he gave you his jacket when you were cold, he complimented you, had manners, walked you to your door. Hell, he even stood when you entered a room. And you loved it.

But the team… well, some of them thought it was hilarious. Steve Wanda, and Vision were fine…

Wanda: Y/N, I have never seen my brother act this way… I have to say, it is surprising. I think it must mean that he really loves you.

Steve: I have to say, Pietro knows what he’s doing, Y/N. I’d keep him around if I were you.

Vision: Y/N, while I do not know much in matters of chivalry and romance, I do believe that Pietro is trying very diligently to win you over.

… but the others were terrible.

Clint: Jeez, Sonic, she must be really good in the bedroom if she’s got you this whipped.

Thor: Lady Y/N, you have certainly got the fast one wrapped around your finger…  *chuckles knowlingly*

Tony: I’m not going to say anything… but seriously, Speedy, how good is she?

As much as Pietro enjoyed treating you right, he was really annoyed with Clint, Thor, and Tony.

“Y/N, I do not understand why they think I must be getting a… reward for treating you like the lady that you are. Why are they so… so…”

“P, listen. Do you really care what they think?”

“No…”

“Then don’t pay them any mind.” You smirked as you stood on your tip toes to kiss him.


End file.
